C'Mon Digimon 1 - Dolor
by Yeid Master
Summary: Kamon Kentarou, era niño feliz, hasta ese día. Ahora, frio, con una banda negra en el brazo izquierdo que cubre una gran cicatriz, que solo le hace recordar aquel dolor y preguntarse ¿por qué?
1. Introducción

Hola a Todos, oficialmente este es mi primer fic, basado en la historia previa a C'Mon Digimon. **Termine decidiéndome por hacerlo en 3 partes.**

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto con fines recreativos, no lucrativos.**_

**********++++++++++-**Introducción**-++++++++++**********

Cabellos alborotados y negros, algo bajito, de frio mirar, un aparente odio a los animales y a los fumadores, con una banda negra que cubría su brazo izquierdo. Esa es la imagen que todos teníamos de él, sin saber lo que había detrás de esa barrera que parecía cubrir su alma.

Caminaba hacia la escuela cuando lo vi, tan irritado, tan lleno de ira, era tan solo un niño y estaba peleado contra un chico de preparatoria. Oí que le gritaba _**-¿¡Es que pretendías iniciar un incendio, bastardo!?-. **_Entonces vi el cigarrillo que, parece, el de preparatoria había arrojado. Solo me fui de ahí extrañado.

Intente hablar con él, ser su amigo, quise darle uno de mis Docks para que criara un **V-Pet***, pues el que crie en el Dock ya había muerto, como no puedo tener mascotas entonces crio a esos monstruos digitales como si lo fueran, ya que él no tenía ninguna creí podría gustarle y que viera lo divertido que podía ser una mascota por más que sea virtual. Pero, entonces me dice _**-¡He he! El está muerto, así que ahora no te importa ¿Eh?; Tú lo amaste cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora que se murió, lo olvidas y se lo das a cualquiera. ¡Qué gran maestro resultaste!-. **_Me enoje con el _**-¡No es eso! ¡No puedo olvidarlo, yo crie a ese monstruo! Pero cuando algo muere, no lo puedes revivir. Entonces... ¡Entonces tu tomas el tesoro de una nueva vida y lo vuelves a criar! ¡Cada nueva vida vuelve una y otra vez!- **_grite. El simplemente me miro con indiferencia y se fue del salón.

Los demás me dijeron que él era quien soltaba las gallinas y conejos de la granja escolar, que espantaba a los animales que se acercaban a él como si los odiara y que esa banda en su brazo cubría la cicatriz de una mordida.

Pensábamos que odiaba a los animales, pero estábamos equivocados, pues una vez amo tanto a un animal que al perderlo dio un vuelco total a su forma de ser y pensar.

Soy Abe Makoto, permítanme relatarles la historia de un compañero mío, Kamon Kentarou y su perro Bun.

**********++++++++++-_**Aclaraciones**_-++++++++++**********

*V-Pet: Virtual Pet, asi son llamadas las mascota virtuales que además se usan para luchar, asi fue como nació digimon en los primeros V-Pet

Los diálogos fueron citas sacadas del manga

**********++++++++++-{}-++++++++++**********

Gracias por haber leido esta introducción, acepto sugerencias para mejorarla.

ZYeid se despide.


	2. Su Herida

Aquí Yeid, y aquí **la segunda parte de **la historia, pero antes les diré:

Este fic se basa en la historia previa a C'Mon Digimon, esta sería su cronología:

Historia previa {Kamon Kentarou y su perro Bun = Bun muere en un incendio} = C'Mon Digimon(manga){Kentarou encuentra un Dock = el Greymon de Abe Makoto es destruido por el Deathmon de Jousaki Shinichirou = Kentarou y su Badmon enfrentan a Deathmon = vencen a Deathmon}

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto con fines recreativos, no lucrativos.**_

**********++++++++++-**Su** **Herida**-++++++++++**********

Luego del incidente con Shinichirou, en donde nos enteramos de Bun y un incendio en el pasado de Kentarou, él y yo nos reunimos y le pregunte:

-Kentarou, ¿Podrías contarme que fue lo que pasó con Bun?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo Makoto?

-Curiosidad, creo.

-Mmmh... Está bien.

El cerró sus ojos un momento, como recordando, entonces dijo:

"Cuando tenía 5 años me encontré con un pequeño perro en la calle, había ido a comprar pan y el pobre parecía hambriento, entonces le di un pedazo.

Cuando ya estaba llegando me di cuenta que el cachorro me estaba siguiendo, cuando me detuve le dije que no me siguiera, avance, y seguía detrás de mi, volví a detenerme pero me miro con esos ojitos, era un lindo perro, blanco con una mancha negra en la cadera y otra en un ojo, aunque un poco maltratado y sucio, seguimos entonces caminando hasta la casa.

Mamá salió, me vio a mí y al perro y salí con el clásico "me siguió a casa" y luego siguieron las promesa de que lo alimentaria y lo bañaría, lo sacaría a pasear, todas esa cosas que uno dice para poder quedarse con una mascota. Termino aceptando, yo estaba feliz.

Cumplí con lo que prometí, me divertía mucho, el correteaba por todos lados, siempre movía la cola de un lado a otro e intentaba escaparse de los baños. En su primer baño descubrí que la mancha del ojo era en realidad mugre, la única mancha real que tenia era la de la cadera, reía, estaba más que feliz, ese perro se convirtió en mi mejor amigo."

Tras eso se quedó callado, con una triste sonrisa en su cara, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. Lo vi, expectante, el parecía recordar viejos tiempos, luego bajo ligeramente la cabeza, se lo notaba sombrío, dolido, casi sentía que no debí preguntar. Luego vi que se disponía a hablar, yo solo lo veía.

"2 años pasaron, mis padres se quedaron a cargo de un primo de preparatoria, parece que había perdido a sus padres, y mi padre era el hermano del suyo y su pariente más cercano. Era rebelde, malcriado y causaba muchos problemas. Tuvo muchos problemas con mis padres, y el mayor problema fue cuando descubrieron que él tenía el mal hábito de fumar. Los vi discutir, como desafiándolos encendió un cigarrillo frente a ellos, noté la mirada llena de ira de mi padre, durante la discusión el seguía con su cigarrillo mientras yo los veía detrás de la puerta con Bun.

Yo abrí la puerta, ellos voltearon hacia mí, entonces mi padre me dijo que me vaya a mi habitación; recuerdo que a mí siempre me gustó el ático, y cuando él llegó yo me mudé allí; antes de irme logre ver como mi primo lanzaba su cigarrillo, este seguía encendido, no me di cuenta, subí a la planta alta y luego al ático.

Oí gritos y hasta golpes, mi primo era demasiado problemático, miré por la ventanilla del ático y lo vi correr, huía de la casa y mis padres salían, aterrados, entonces me percate que de la ventana de la planta baja salía humo... se había iniciado un incendio en la planta baja... y yo arriba sin manera de salir; los bomberos no llegaban, el calor subía y el ático se llenaba de humo, me mantenía agachado junto con Bun para evitarlo, pero el calor aun nos sofocaba.

Bajamos a la planta alta, el fuego ya había llegado allí, cayeron pedazos del techo, uno por poco me da pero me lancé a tiempo, pero el suelo quemaba. Las escaleras estaban cerca, comencé a bajar con Bun, pero débil caí por ellas. Bun corrió hacia mí, le dije que se fuera, apunté a la puerta, que estaba abierta, pero no se apartaba de mi, entonces sentí el oí las sirenas y me desmayé.

Recuerdo que sentí un gran dolor en mi brazo que me despertó, me vi siendo arrastrado, luego recuerdo estar alejado del fuego, que la gente me rodeaba y que me subían a una camilla, me volví a desmayar.

Desperté en el hospital, miré mi brazo izquierdo, vendado, ensangrentado, me dolía mucho, luego mis padres llegaron, estaban entre tristes y felices, luego me contaron lo que paso, como salí de allí. Bun me había mordido el brazo y me arrastró hasta afuera, me salvó pero murió por las quemaduras que sufrió, en ese momento, deje de sentir ese dolor, en cambio sentí que ya no sentía nada, estaba vacío."

Entonces lo miré de nuevo, vi una pequeña lágrima caer, esta era la primera vez que lo vi llorar, una sola lagrima que simbolizaba el dolor que sintió y siente. Recordé un dicho que dice: ¿Qué dolor es más grande, el de un brazo herido o el de un alma triste?; esto aplicaba a aquel momento, la herida en brazo cicatrizó, pero la de su alma tal vez jamás desaparezca.

**********++++++++++-{}-++++++++++**********

Esta fue la segunda parte, pronto la 3ra y final, espero les guste. Acepto sugerencias para mejorar.

Se despide ZYeid.


	3. Final

Aquí Yeid Master y el final de esta primera historia.

Espero les guste.

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, hago esto con fines recreativos, no lucrativos.**_

**********++++++++++-**Final**-++++++++++**********

Él dijo que Bun murió con honor, y así fue. Kentarou se levantó y discretamente limpió esa solitaria lágrima, luego dijo:

-Hey Mako ¿me dejas usar el monitor 3-D?

-Claro- dije dudando, y lo vi alejarse y meterse en mi casa. Al salir iba con su Badmon Bun hacia el parque. Lo vi correr, jugar y sonreír.

Entonces me di cuenta: tal vez ya no tenga a Bun, pues murió y no revivirá, pero Dios le puso en el camino un Dock, con un pequeño Badmon, él siguió mis palabras, pues tomó el regalo de una nueva vida. No será como antes, nunca lo será, él lo sabe, pero disfrutará al máximo jugar con su nuevo amigo.

**********++++++++++-{}-++++++++++**********

Tal vez haya sido corto, pero bueno asi debía ser, gracias por haberlo leído y un reviewcito no estaría mal. JEJE

ZYeid se despide.

ZKay


End file.
